headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye Spy
"Eye Spy" is the fourth episode of the action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is based on the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization featured in various comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Roxann Dawson with a script written by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on Tuesday, October 15th, 2013 on ABC. In this episode a team has to stop a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who has been pulling off multiple international heists, only to find that she is being controlled by an unknown power. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Lauren LeFranc - Producer * Rafe Judkins - Producer * Brent Fletcher - Supervising producer * Monica Owusu-Breen - Executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Co-executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Producer * Chris Cheramie - Co-producer * Shalisha Francis - Co-producer * Robert Parigi - Associate producer * Samantha Thomas - Producer Notes & Trivia * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The television series was developed by Joss Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. * "AOS: Eye Spy" and "Agents of SHIELD: Eye Spy" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is production code number 104. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc one of the [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season|Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season]] DVD and Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by ABC Studios and released in Region 1 format on September 9th, 2014. Amazon.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season; DVD. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel 4 on October 18th, 2013. TV Rage.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "Eye Spy"; Episode Info.TV.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "Eye Spy"; Notes, International Airdates. * This episode a viewership of 7.85 million people, which is down by .02 from "The Asset". TV IV; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; Season One. * This episode became available for instant streaming on Netflix on November 20th, 2014. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Roxann Dawson. It is one of two episodes that she directs in season one of the show. Her next episode is "Ragtag". Dawson is also known for her acting work, most notably for playing the role of B'Elanna Torres on the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. * This is the second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. written by Jeffrey Bell. He previously wrote "0-8-4". * This is the first and only appearance to date of Akela Amador. * This is the tenth appearance of Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including film appearances, after-credit appearances and film shorts. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Eye Spy, which is the name of a UK magazine about international intelligence. This is turn, is a reference to "I Spy", which is a verbal guessing game notable for beginning with the phrase "I spy with my little eye...", soliciting the other player to guess what the speaker is referencing. The title has a dual purpose in this episode, as the former spy Akela Amador, has a cybernetic eye. Quotes * Phil Coulson: You seen Skye? * Grant Ward: Not since weapons training. * Phil Coulson: She stop saying "bang" when she pulls the trigger? * Grant Ward: Mostly. Now, if she can just learn the difference between the safety release and the magazine release, we'll be making real progress. .... * Skye: Not the water bottle? * Grant Ward: That's the one. * Skye: Did you never learn the thing that boy parts and girl parts are different, and our parts aren't penises? .... * Phil Coulson: Maybe I should learn to fly. It's not too late, right? I could learn. What do you like best, the freedom? The view? * Melinda May: The solitude. * Phil Coulson Got it. See you in Sweden. .... * Melinda May: Bus to Short Bus * Grant Ward: Go for Short Bus. * Phil Coulson: Next time, I'll decide what we call ourselves, okay? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified